


Nejprve sex a potom city

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sexual Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: „Na co myslíš?“ zeptal se Ned obezřetně.„Myslím na to, že bychom je zkusili dát dohromady.“„To je jakoenemies to lovers, ale v reálném životě!“ vypískl Wade.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 7





	Nejprve sex a potom city

**Author's Note:**

> Zadáním byl letní tábor, vedoucí Tony a první rande. Trochu se mi to vymklo z ruky. xD

„Je fajn být konečně zpátky.“

„Zníš jako důchodce, který se po padesáti letech přestěhoval z New Yorku do domu v Texasu, kde vyrůstal.“

„Taky se tak cítím.“

„ _Petere_.“ MJ ho zpražila pohledem a současně s tónem jejího hlasu to jasně vypovídalo, že tenhle jeho sentiment rozhodně neschvaluje. „Byli jsme tady před rokem.“

Nevinně rozhodil rukama. „To nemění nic na tom, že mi to přijde jako věčnost.“

Na rameni mu přistála ruka. „Věř mi, Petey, nejsi v tom sám,“ broukl Wade.

„Wilsone, jsi tady tři minuty a už Peta obtěžuješ? To je rekord.“

Všech pět teenagerů – Peter, Wade, Michelle, Shuri a Ned – se okamžitě otočili. Peter od sebe jednou rukou Wadea o kousek odstrčil a tou druhou zběsile zamával na Tonyho Starka, který k nim pomalu přicházel. „Dobrej, pane Starku,“ zavolal potměšile.

„Dobrej, _Parkere_ ,“ parodoval ho Tony s protočením očí. „Ještě jednou mi tak řekneš a nechám tě klikovat.“

Peter se na něj uculil. Tonymu bylo dvaadvacet a na tenhle tábor jezdil jako instruktor, aby si přivydělal, ačkoli tomu Peter ani zdaleka nevěřil, protože věděl, že Starkovi jsou velice bohatí. Znali se už čtyři roky a každé léto Peter skončil v Tonyho týmu.

Ne že by mu to vadilo. Peter Tonyho obdivoval a Tony se k němu choval jako k mladšímu bratrovi, byť letos už Peterovi bylo šestnáct, stejně jako Nedovi. MJ a Shuri bylo patnáct a Wadeovi zase sedmnáct, ale společně jezdili na tenhle tábor už roky, a dokud mohli, nechtěli přestat.

„Rozkaz.“ Falešně zasalutoval a pak dodal: „Pane Starku,“ čímž si vysloužil jemný pohlavek. „No jo, už toho nechávám. A o Wadea si nedělej starosti, Tony. Chová se slušně.“

„Chceš říct tak slušně, jak to jen on umí,“ opravil ho Ned.

„Hele!“ Když se na něj všichni podívali, Wade jenom nevinně pokrčil rameny.

Tony zakroutil hlavou, ale dál to nekomentoval. Už si s nimi pár let prožil. „Už máte zařízené místo v mém týmu, mimochodem.“

Shuri naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Jsme zase rudí?“ 

Jejich vedoucí se na ni podíval se zdviženým obočím. „Duh, _samozřejmě_.“

„Nevím, proč jsi čekala něco jiného,“ poznamenala Michelle.

„Doufat snad můžu.“

„Hej, co máš pr –“

„Omlouvám se, jste Tony? Vedoucí rudého týmu?“ ozvalo se zprava. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že se k nim někdo blíží, a při tom neznámém nečekaném hlasu lehce nadskočili. „Jsem praktikant a říkali mi, že jste potřeboval s něčím pomoct.“

Tony kývl, otáčeje se na mladého muže vedle něj. „Ano, to je spr…“ Zarazil se, oči vytřeštěné a upřené na toho černovlasého mladíka, který se teď, když si stáli tváří v tvář, taktéž tvářil šokovaně. „ _Loki_?“

„ _Starku_?“ napodobil ho stejným tónem. Narovnal se – jako kdyby bez toho nebyl o dobrých deset centimetrů vyšší –, v zelených očích mu jiskřilo. „Zrovna tebe bych tady nečekal.“

„Že to říkáš zrovna ty, pane Proč-bych-se-měl-socializovat-když-můžu-trápit-okolí.“

Ten praktikant – Loki – si zkřížil ruce na hrudi. „Věř mi, kdybych věděl, že tady budeš, tak sem nejedu.“

„Škoda, že tě nikdo nevaroval, co?“ ušklíbl se Tony. „Ale když už jsi tady, tak jo, potřeboval jsem pomoct s přenášením krabic. Mám je v autě, takže musím jít s tebou.“

Loki si povzdechl. „To to začíná slibně.“

„Nepovídej,“ zamumlal. „Nezlobte tady, děcka, jasné?“ Nečekal na odpověď, postrčil Lokiho kupředu a svižným krokem vyrazil k parkovišti. Praktikant ho následoval a za pár vteřin už mohli jen vidět, jak se hádají, protože mluvili příliš potichu na to, aby je slyšeli.

„Huh,“ dostal ze sebe Ned po chvíli ticha. „Tak tohle jsem nečekal.“

„Myslím, že to nečekal nikdo,“ zamumlala Shuri.

Peter, který vzdálenou dvojici doposud sledoval, zamyšleně luskl. „Hele,“ začal opatrně, „jaká je šance, že jsme právě potkali _toho_ Lokiho, o kterém nám Tony už vyprávěl? Toho, se kterým se prý na střední nenáviděl, ten, se kterým na sebe navzájem chystali pranky?“

MJ povytáhla obočí. „Vezmeš-li v potaz, jak rozšířené je jméno Loki, myslím, že stoprocentní.“

Místo odpovědi jenom přikývl, což v ostatních okamžitě vzbudilo podezření. „Na co myslíš?“ zeptal se Ned obezřetně.

„Myslím na to, že bychom je zkusili dát dohromady.“

Nevěřícně na něj zírali. „To nemůžeš myslet vážně,“ zavrtěla hlavou Michelle.

„Myslí to vážně,“ opáčil Ned.

„To je jako _enemies to lovers_ , ale v reálném životě!“ vypískl Wade.

MJ rozhodila rukama. „No právě. V reálném životě. Tady to nefunguje jako ve všech těch úchylných fan fikcích, které čteš, Wade.“

Nenechal se jejími řečmi zastrašit. „Ale mohlo by.“

Ned si promnul obličej. „Je to strašný nápad. Jestli na to T přijde, zabije nás.“

„Ale něco na tom je,“ namítla Shuri konečně. „Však Tonyho znáte sami. Musíte uznat, že tohle by mu bylo podobné. Já jdu do toho.“

„Já taky,“ souhlasil Ned. Když po něm MJ střelila pohledem, jen rozhodil rukama: „No co je? Říkal jsem, že je to strašný nápad, ne že s ním nesouhlasím!“

„Počítejte i se mnou, samozřejmě,“ přihlásil se Wade. „Jednou jsem Téčko slyšel, jak říká, že kdyby Loki nebyl takový idiot, prošoustal by ho skrz matra –“

Peter mu rychle zakryl pusu. „Dobře, dobře, všechny detaily znát nepotřebujeme, _díky_.“

„Jste idioti, když se o to pokoušíte, víte to?“ MJ si prohrábla vlasy a ukázala na Petera. „A ty největší, když jsi s tím přišel. Ale souhlasím.“

Spokojeně se na ni zazubil. „Výborně. Tak to abychom začali vymýšlet, protože máme jenom tři týdny, jak je dát dohromady.“

~~~

„Říkal jsem ti, ať dáš ty papírky ke stromům, ne sem.“

„Ne, to teda neříkal. Pamatuju si moc dobře, že jsi mi říkal, ať je dám tady.“

„Ne, neříkal.“

„Ale říkal.“

Peter zmučeně zakvílel a praštil hlavou do stolu, vysluhuje si tím pobavené uchechtnutí od všech ostatních. Zvedl oči, aby je přejel vražedným pohledem. „Jak se můžete smát, když náš plán vůbec nevychází? Celých těch posledních pět dní se pořád jenom hádají a štěkají po sobě.“

„Říká se tomu flirtování,“ poznamenala Michelle.

Shuri protočila očima. „Ne každý flirtuje urážkami jako ty, M.“

„Mně to vyšlo, ne snad?“ broukla na ni MJ spokojeně. „A vůbec, znáte Tonyho. Vážně si nemůžete myslet, že on takhle neflirtuje.“ Když na tohle nikdo neřekl, jenom si pro sebe kývla.

„Ale stejně!“ Peter se napřímil a rozhodil rukama. „Když nemusí, nebaví se spolu, a když se baví, tak jenom křičí. Tohle nemůže být úplné flirtování ani pro Téčko, nebo snad ano? Vždyť jste ho sami slyšeli, jak si na Lokiho pořád stěžuje.“

Ned se zamyšleně naklonil dopředu. „Možná je to dobře.“ Nad pochybovačnými pohledy ostatních v obraně zvedl ruku. „Ne, poslouchejte mě. Možná je to dobře, protože takhle mu alespoň Loki bude ležet v hlavě pořád. A my víme, jak to má Tony s přemýšlením – stejně, jako Peter.“

„Hele, to si vyprošuju!“

„Nezlob se, zlato, ale Ned má pravdu.“ Wade mu rozcuchal vlasy, naprosto ignorantský k Peterově rudé tváři. „Máš prostě tendenci přemýšlet až příliš.“

„A až moc do hloubky,“ doplnila ho Shuri. „Což by se ve výsledku mohlo hodit, protože by o něm mohl začít přemýšlet třeba sexuálně, což by nám nahrálo.“

MJ nezaujatě cvakla s propiskou. „Pokud už to neudělal, a upřímně, to ‚pokud‘ je tam jenom pro efekt. Nekoukejte tak na mě a zapojte mozky. Znají se od střední. Pamatujete si, co Wade říkal. Dejte to dohromady a dojde vám, že navzdory těm hádkám si nad představou Lokiho Téčko za dobu, co tu jsme, bezmála jednou vyhonil.“

„MJ!“ vřískl Peter vyděšeně. Její slova ho natolik vykolejila, že nechal Wadea, ať mu v předstíraném zděšení přikryje uši. Nečekal od ní takovou suverenitu – byť by touhle dobou už možná měl být zvyklý – a rozhodně mu taky bude trvat, než ten obraz dostane z mysli.

„Ale no tak, Petere,“ Shuri se na něj uculila, „jeden by si myslel, že od Wadea slýcháš horší věci.“

Wade svěsil ruce a zakřenil se. „To nepopírám.“

„Jenže tohle je něco jiného,“ zakňučel. „Tohle je něco úplně jiného.“

„A v čem?“

„Protože je to MJ!“ Nespokojeně zafuněl, protože ostatní v tom očividně neviděli ten samý problém, jaký v tom viděl on. „Přestaňte mě tady šikanovat a radši se soustřeďte na vymýšlení plánu. Moc se nám to zatím nedaří.“

Shuri zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Mě něco napadá. Na dnešním programu je koupačka v jezeře, že?“ Počkala si, než souhlasně přikývnou, a pak pokračovala: „Co kdybychom zkusili Téčko přemluvit k nějaké týmové hře? Ředitel tábora přece Tonymu přiřadil Lokiho jako trvalého praktikanta na výpomoc, takže kdyby Tony souhlasil, potřebovali bychom dalšího dospělého jako kapitána druhého týmu.“

„To není špatný nápad,“ připustil Ned. „Sice by byli proti sobě, ale ne nadarmo se říká ‚sportem k týmovému duchu,‘ že?“

Wade mávl rukou. „Přemluvit Téčko nebude těžké. Horší to bude s Lokim.“ Na vteřinu se odmlčel. „Pošleme Petera. Kdo je pro?“ Všechny ruce vystřelily nahoru. „Výborně.“

„No tak počkat, já nejsem pro!“

„Promiň, Petey, ale ty a ty tvoje štěněcí oči budete mít největší šanci,“ zašvitořil Wade.

Ned se zazubil. „Nemá proti nim šanci ani MJ. Uvidíme, jak si povede Loki.“

Michelle vypadala, že chce něco namítnout, ale nakonec si jen zkřížila ruce na hrudi a opřela se do židle. „To je podpásovka, Leedsi.“

„Co na to říct, trávíme s tebou až moc času.“

~~~

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že mě fakt nechali jít samotného,“ zamrmlal si pro sebe Peter. Krátce se ohlédl přes rameno a vyplázl jazyk na své přátele, kteří na něj rádoby povzbudivě mávali a posunky naznačovali, ať pokračuje v chůzi.

Wade měl pravdu. Tony souhlasil až překvapivě snadno – teda pod podmínkou, že seženou dalšího dospělého, který s nimi bude hrát. Nejspíš doufal ve vedoucího jednoho z dalších týmů – možná Natashu nebo Bruce –, ale protože rudí byli momentálně jediný tým, který měl volno…

Tony má být génius. Mohlo ho napadnout, že vyberou Lokiho. Vždyť zná jejich partu!

Peter se zhluboka nadechl, aby zklidnil svou nervozitu, a došel těch posledních pár metrů k praktikantovi, který ho zpod stínů stromů s pozdviženým obočím pobaveně sledoval. „Um, Loki?“

„Ano?“ Lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu, ve tváři jemný úsměv, který Peterovi připomínal kočku hrající si s myší. „Copak pro tebe můžu udělat?“

„My, um… Chtěli bychom si zahrát vybíjenou ve vodě a potřebujeme druhého kapitána, takže nás napadlo, jestli se… nechcete přidat?“

Vypadalo to, že ta otázka ho doopravdy překvapila. „Já?“

„Eee… ano?“

Chvíli mlčel a jenom na něj zíral. „Nech mě hádat. Druhý kapitán je Stark.“ _Tony říkal, že je Loki chytrý_ , blesklo mu hlavou. Ale přeci jen; nemělo smysl to popírat, takže přikývl. „A Stark neví, že jste se šli zeptat mě, je to tak?“ Peter znova přikývl.

Když se Loki opět odmlčel, neklidně přešlápl a v duchu zanadával. Měli přijít s lepším plánem, protože praktikantovi nic nebránilo v odmítnutí. „Dobře,“ souhlasil nakonec k Peterovu překvapení. „Už jen proto, abych viděl jeho výraz. A navíc, proč bych si měl odpírat možnost ho strefit míčem, že?“

Loki se zvedl na nohy, přetáhl si tričko, které na sobě doposud měl, přes hlavu, a společně s Peterem, který v duchu skákal deset metrů do vzduchu, vyrazil zpátky k jezeru, kde se už jejich dvaceti čtyř členný tým stačil rozdělit na dvě družstva.

Tony k nim zrovna stál zády, takže si Loki odkašlal, aby na sebe přitáhl jeho pozornost. „Řekli mi, že sháníte druhého kapitána.“

Jejich vedoucí se prudce otočil a vyloženě zazíral na Petera, který stál vedle praktikanta. Propaloval ho pohledem, který křičel _TY ZRÁDCE_ , až nakonec loupl očima po Lokim. „Fajn. Těš se na porážku.“

Loki po něm blýskl zubatým úsměvem. „To ještě uvidíme.“

Ve výsledku trvalo jenom pět minut, než se to strhlo v přestřelku mezi Lokim a Tonym. Oba dospělí se nakonec octli v kruhu, obklopeni skandujícími teenagery a dětmi, zatímco se ti dva snažili navzájem zasáhnout. Nakonec to skoro přešlo do vodního souboje, kdy šlo o to udržet toho druhého co nejdéle pod vodou, aby se nemohl dostat k míči.

Ke vší smůle (nebo vlastně teoreticky štěstí) to skončilo remízou, protože je vyrušilo hlášení na táborový nástup na večeři, ale celá jejich parta dnešní den považovala za úspěch, protože viděli, jak se Tony s Lokim na cestě do pokojů popichují, a tentokrát to _doopravdy_ znělo jako flirtování.

~~~

„Loki, ty zmetku, děláš si ze mě prdel?“

„Tony, jsi v jídelně, hlídej si trochu ten slovník!“

„Drž hubu, Steve, tohle není nic, co by tyhle děti nikdy neslyšely!“ štěkl po vedoucím modrých rozčileně Tony. „Loki, já vím, žes to byl ty, pojď sem.“

„Jak bys to mohl vědět, Starku? Já jenom vydávám jídla, nevařím je.“

„No _PRÁVĚ_!“

 _Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne._ Peter cítil, jak v něm narůstá panika, když ty dva poslouchal se hádat. Vždyť si vedli tak dobře, museli se spolu zase pustit do křížku?

Očividně ano.

Měl skoro nutkání si zacpat uši a předstírat, že nic z tohohle neslyší a vlastně ani neexistuje, protože si předtím vedli tak dobře, ale ti dva na sebe křičeli až moc hlasitě na to, aby se dali neposlouchat. Očividně Tonymu poněkud… okořenil oběd natolik, že se nedal jíst. A protože to byl jenom _Tonyho_ talíř… no, je velmi nepravděpodobné, že by to nebyl Lokiho výtvor.

„Oni se uklidní,“ broukla Michelle potichu.

„To víš, nemůžou spolu spát, tak musí upouštět páru jinak,“ přisadil si Wade. Peter ho (jemně) plácl přes paži. Sice ty dva chtěl vidět spolu, ale nepotřeboval si představovat _detaily_. Fujky.

„I _kdyby_ ,“ zdůraznil Peter, „tak naším úkolem není, aby vzájemně… upouštěli páru. Máme je dát do vztahu a to není jenom o sexu.“

Shuri se opřela o MJ. „Ale mohlo by to pomoct.“

„ _Fuck buddies to lovers_ ,“ přikývl Wade zcela vážně. 

„Nerada to říkám, ale Wilson má pravdu,“ poznamenala MJ.

Wade se rozzářil jako vánoční stromeček. „ _Děkuju_.“

„Proč je vaším prvním řešením vždycky sex?“ zamručel Peter.

„Protože sex je jednoduchý,“ vysvětlila MJ. „Emoce komplikované. Lidi se řídí impulzem. U sexu nekladeš otázky –“

„Pokud se teda neptáš na souhlas. Souhlas je důležitý. Vždycky se ptej na souhlas,“ skočil jí do toho Wade.

„– a nemusíš u něho přemýšlet. Prostě jednáš. Není to nic složitého. Pro spoustu lidí je sex prostě řešení, ne problém.“

„Pokud nejsi asexuál,“ broukl Ned. „Nebo prostě jen nemáš rád sex.“

Kudrnatá dívka protočila očima. „Samozřejmě, že jsou i výjimky – a na těch není nic nenormálního. Ale tady mluvíš o Tonym Starkovi.“

Zvedl ruce před sebe v obranném gestu. „Už mlčím.“

„Výborně.“

Peter vzdychl. „Fajn. Takže podle vás by teda mohlo zabrat, kdyby se spolu vyspali. Nebo kdyby k tomu měli alespoň blízko, že? Protože v takovém případě mě napadá, jak to provést.“

~~~

„Co jsem to sakra vymyslel.“ Peter byl pět vteřin od nervového zhroucení. Přecházel sem a tam a nevšímal si otrávených pohledů, které ostatní jeho směrem vrhali.

„Uklidni se, Petere,“ zastavil ho Ned. „No tak. Je to dobrý plán.“

„Je to strašný plán. Tonymu dojde, kdo za tím stojí, a pak mě bude nenávidět.“

Shuri si odfrkla. „Prosím tě. Jako kdyby tě Téčko vůbec mohl nenávidět.“

„Může a taky bude!“

„Ježiši Kriste, _Parkere_ ,“ vybuchla MJ. „Seber se a přemýšlej trochu! Kde je Wilson, když ho člověk potřebuje?!“

„Já jsem přímo tady.“

Ned vypískl, protože to skoro vypadalo, jako že se Wade prostě vynořil odnikud. Vážně, občas by přísahal, že navzdory své občasné hlasitosti a šílenosti musel být Wade v minulosti superšpión nebo něco takového, protože některé jeho dovednosti byly až ohromující.

„Konečně,“ zamumlala Michelle.

Shuri ji loktem dloubla do žeber. „Tak co, podařilo se?“ zeptala se nedočkavě, ale stačil jí jeden pohled na Wadeův zubatý úsměv, aby našla svou odpověď.

„Jsou sami dva zamčení ve sprchách, ano. Jo a taky…“ Uvolnil ruku, kterou držel doposud za zády, a vystavil na obdiv svou trofej – dva ručníky, jeden rudý a druhý černý. „Voilà.“

Jenom na něj zírali. „Jak jsi to…?“ začal Peter nechápavě. „Proč bys – víš ty co? Nechci nic slyšet. Ani nic vědět.“

~~~

Lokiho s Tonym nikdo neviděl dlouhých pět hodin.

Nakonec je našla až Natasha, vedoucí fialového týmu. (Nikdo se neodvažoval zeptat, co dělala v blízkosti pánských sprch, ani proč se její spoluvedoucí Clint tvářil, že by Lokiho s Tonym nejraději vykastroval.)

Ale všichni – dokonce i MJ! – sborově ztuhli, když si při večeři Natasha přisedla k jejich stolu. Jednoho po druhém je sjela pohledem, až se nakonec zastavila u Petera. „Vím, že jste to byli vy,“ broukla. Dopřála si dramatickou pauzu, kdy jim napětím přejížděl mráz po zádech. „A máte mou plnou podporu. Mimochodem,“ v očích jí zajiskřilo, „když jsem je našla, rozhodně nebyli potichu.“ A s tímhle se zvedla a jakoby nic odkráčela od jejich stolu.

Chvíli na sebe jenom zaraženě a překvapeně hleděli, než propukli v jásot. Okamžitě se zas utišili, protože na sebe nechtěli přitahovat pozornost.

„Nějak se mi nechce věřit, že by ta věc se sexem mohla doopravdy fungovat,“ zamumlal Peter nevěřícně.

„Na mě by třeba fungovala,“ zavrkal Wade.

„My víme, Wade,“ vzdychla Shuri. „My to moc dobře víme.“

„Jenom říkám.“

„Ani nemusíš.“

Ned je mávnutím ruky rozehnal od sebe. „Přestaňte řešit Wadea a radši se soustřeďte na zbytek plánu. Máme odškrtnutý sex. Teď jsou na řadě ty city.“

Peter naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Závěr celého našeho plánu?“

„Závěr celého našeho plánu,“ odsouhlasili všichni společně.

Shuri zamyšleně poklepala prsty do stolu. „K tomu budeme potřebovat pomoc ostatních vedoucích.“

Peter souhlasně přikývl, ale pohledem přes celou jídelnu vyhledal Natashu. S jemným úsměvem na rtech je pozorně sledovala. Olízl si rty, v hlavě mu to šrotovalo. „Myslím,“ usoudil nakonec, „že to nebude žádný problém.“

~~~

„Poslyš, kluku, seš si jistý, že si to pamatuješ správně?“

Peter zběsile přikývl. „Samozřejmě, Tony. Ředitel Fury říkal, že s tebou potřebuje mluvit.“

„Když mně se to nějak nezdá… Nevím o tom, že bych něco udělal. Nic jsem neudělal, že ne?“

Prohnaně se na něj zazubil. „Vím já? Zatím se neobešel turnus bez toho, abys nic nevyvedl.“

Tony se zarazil, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Seš čím dál tím drzejší, mladej.“

„Něco se od tebe přece musím naučit, ne? Jsi dospělý, máš mi jít vzorem.“

„Přestaň proti mně používat logiku.“

Zakřenil se, ale pak zase zvážněl, protože došli před kancelář ředitele tábora v hlavní budově, kterou během dne proměnili k nepoznání. Veškerý nábytek odsunuli stranou a doprostřed místnosti postavili stůl se dvěma židlemi, aby měl jejich pár soukromí.

Peter cítil, jak ho veškerý klid zase opouští a srdce mu buší čím dál tím rychleji. Jestli něco nevyšlo a vevnitř nečekají Natasha s Lokim, jak bylo podle plánu…

Nezdržoval se klepáním. Prostě vzal za kliku a otevřel dveře.

„– ápu smysl tohohle všeho. Co to má znamenat, Natasho?“

Vedoucí mu neodpověděla, protože zrovna v tu chvíli dovnitř vpadli Peter s Tonym. Jakmile Loki s Tonym uviděli toho druhého, okamžitě zatuhli na místě a pár vteřin na sebe prostě zírali.

Pak se Tony otočil na Petera. „Ta koupelna. Takže jsi to doopravdy byl ty.“

Peter se ani nezatvářil provinile, místo toho jenom pokrčil rameny. Stál si za tím, co na ně se svou partou ušili. „Nede, Shuri?“ zvolal. Oba dva okamžitě vyběhli ze dveří, Ned dva talíře s jídlem (dováženým, nemohli jim přece na rande dát jídlo z táborové jídelny, že) a Shuri dvě sklenky a lahev vína. Bryskně je položili na stůl a zase zmizeli z místnosti.

„Petere,“ promluvil Tony nebezpečně klidným hlasem. Po krátké pauze se poopravil: „Natasho.“

Jenomže ona se jednoduše postavila vedle Petera, skoro jako kdyby ho kryla. „Užijte si rande,“ zavrněla na ně, než i s Peterem vypadli z kanceláře. A nezapomněla za sebou zamknout, samozřejmě.

(A i když jim později nakonec odemkla, stejně trvalo další tři hodiny, než vyšli ven a společně zamířili na Lokiho pokoj.)


End file.
